From A Planet With Hatred
From A Planet With Hatred was an RP that took place on October 28th, 2017. Story One one fine day in Fukuoka, it appeared to be afternoon out, with it being sunny out and the cold air breezing about. Cars move by fast, but faster than usual today, as today is a busy day. The streets are dangerous around this time, so it was best to be careful. Meanwhile, some civilians can be seen walking on a sidewalk and stop by a vendor, where an old man appeared to be selling watches to many customers. The Watch Salesman then told his customers goodbye as he was closing shop and then his customers took off, pleased with their new watches. As people then turn around and leave, the watch seller then closes shop, taking the vendor with him and leaving into a dark alleyways. Within a few short minutes, the customers who purchased the watches were found on the street, lying dead. This quickly caught attention from the local authorities, but they couldn't seem to find out what's going on.... After reports of some people dying in the streets, FlamingoMask began to investigate, starting by discussing the details with Sagiri. Sagiri brought up that all of the victims were all wearing watches; FlamingoMask pondered on what was in the watches. FlamingoMask then asked Sagiri if she possibly had one of the watches with her, to which Sagiri said that she unfortunately did not have any. FlamingoMask was frustrated, as this now mean't that getting info on these watches would be even harder to find now. However, it then occurred to FlamingoMask that the watches were probably still in the city, so then FlamingoMask ordered a search party consisting of him, Ayame and Sagiri. FlamingoMask then left Sonnet in charge of the other Units while they left. FlamingoMask, Ayame and Sagiri then searched the area for some watches, to which two stores so far were already cleared as not being responsible, they checked everywhere else, including pawn stores and other vendors. The three went into another store and began their investigation, but found out there is nothing wrong with the watches. Some time passes as they go to store to store, but still find no toxic watches. Evening then approaches and not a single toxic watch in sight. After a few more hours, FlamingoMask then sat down on a bench and realized that this was harder than he thought it would be. FlamingoMask asked Sagiri what did the toxic watches look like exactly, to which Sagiri said that they looked like regular watches. A vendor then passed by the three, being carried by an elderly watch salesman, who passes by them almost as if he didn't even notice. FlamingoMask did not take notice of the watch salesman at first. The watch salesman then kept going, up until he accidentally hit a running dog, startling him. One of his watches fell over and broke; the watch salesman then kicked the watch aways and took off. FlamingoMask, Ayame and Sagiri then went over to the watch salesman's area and wondered what happened, but he had already left at that point. Sagiri then spotted a watch that the salesman had dropped however. FlamingoMask theorized that perhaps the salesman had left so hurriedly was because that he probably thought they were onto him, as he was selling watches as well. Sagiri suggested that they should analyze the watch anyways and she then scanned it. After a few moments later, Sagiri then dropped the watch to the ground, stating that it was not any ordinary watch, but one laced with some red chemical; the watch then leaked some red chemical. FlamingoMask, Ayame and Sagiri had found their culprit. Sagiri then told FlamingoMask to destroy the toxic watch, which he did then right away. FlamingoMask, Ayame and Sagiri then followed the watch salesman into a strange building, where they then found the watch salesman in, and began to interrogate him. FlamingoMask asked the watch salesman if he had been responsible for the toxic watches crisis in Fukukoka, to which the watch salesman denied. FlamingoMask however, didn't believe the watch salesman, as earlier hr brought up the toxic watch he and Ayame and Sagiri had found earlier. The Watch Salesman denied it still, saying he had no idea what he (FlamingoMask) was talking about. FlamingoMask then asked about checking the vendor however, to which the Watch Salesman tried to cover up, saying that they couldn't use it yet. Sagiri then took out two watches and then threw them down at the Watch Salesman, which they then broke and leaked the red chemical, exposing the Watch Salesman. The Watch Salesman then punched FlamingoMask against the wall and then transformed into his true form, shedding away his human form; he was Alien Spell. Alien Spell then told FlamingoMask, Sagiri and Ayame about his true intentions and stated his purpose on coming to Earth, which was to cu himself of his illness by sucking the blood from humans. FlamingoMask was sickened with Alien Spell's actions. Alien Spell then bragged about his ways of survival and then mocked FlamingoMask and then transformed into giant size, quickly destroying the building they were in. FlamingoMask thought fast however and then flew out, carrying Ayame and Sagiri out of there with him. FlamingoMask then turned into his giant size and put Ayame and Sagiri onto a different building, so that they would be safe; FlamingoMask then turned around and began his fight with Alien Spell. Alien Spell and FlamingoMask then rushed towards each other and fought against on and another, before then punched against FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to crash against a building. Alien Spell then followed up on the attack by firing lasers from his eyes against FlamingoMask's area, creating some explosions around him. FlamingoMask rolled over and then blasted his Flamingo Beam against Alien Spell, causing Alien Spell to fall over and screech; FlamingoMask then leaped up and kicked Alien Spell rolled over and then summoned his saucer to fly in and assist him for battle. Alien Spell's saucer then emitted bright flashes of light, temporarily blinding FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then hurled a Shadow Ball against Alien Spell, to which Alien Spell then fired some lasers at the shadow ball to counter; creating an explosion. Alien Spell and his saucer then flew over next to the waters, to which FlamingoMask followed. Alien Spell's saucer then emitted some more flashes against FlamingoMask, but this time FlamingoMask used Shadow Slugger against it, slicing the saucer in two halves, destroying it. Alien Spell then ran up to FlamingoMask, tackling and grappling him. FlamingoMask grabbed Alien Spell by the head and then began to punch against his face hard. With their fighting, the two then fell over into the waters, taking their fight underwater. Alien Spell threw a boulder from underwater against FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then blasted his Flamingo Beam against the incoming boulder, shattering it into pieces. Alien Spell then ran towards FlamingoMask and began choking him. FlamingoMask was getting strangled, but he then grappled Alien Spell as well. Alien Spell reeled, followed up by FlamingoMask kicking against Alien Spell in the chest hard. Alien Spell then staggered back against some buildings. FlamingoMask's eyes glowed with light and then let out a powerful blast of his Maximum Flamingo Beam against Alien Spell's area. Alien Spell was consumed by the blast, the explosion and the boulders then collapse on Alien Spell, causing him to lose balance and fall over. Alien Spell then sank down below with the boulders; soon, as the boulders plummeted down below, Alien Spell could no longer be seen. FlamingoMask looked down below before then flying up out of the waters, his mission now accomplished. FlamingoMask flew towards Ayame and Sagiri's area then picked them up and headed towards home. He then put them down and changed back into his normal size. With the alien menace now gone, he headed headed back into home, tired and exhausted after a day like this. Important Events * Alien Spell is introduced. Trivia * This RP is meant to be an homage of sorts to the banned Ultraseven episode "From A Planet With Love", which the title of this RP even references. * This RP served as a Halloween special for WZRP in 2017. Category:Events